scpf_foundation_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Security Personnel Orientation
Security personnel orientation directed by Security Director RedRabbid: We die in the dark so you may live in the light, well for the most part, the lights are on so you have nothing to worry about. Am I right? Crowd: ''*Laugh'' Ok back to the point. We are the Security Division, we ensure that everything here at the foundation runs without a hitch. I have very high expectations for all of you and I request that you put maximum effort into you work. You all will, for the most part, help to run tests. If a Science division member comes up to you and requests to test, you do as follows: One, you ask what SCP, for some reason Science personnel keep coming up to Security personnel and going like "oh I want 2 Class-D personnel". That is not the correct protocol, you ask what SCP no matter what. Dr. Logik, can you remind me to talk to Spector about this persisting issue, please. Dr. Logic: ''Yes, Sir.'' Thanks Any way, one you ask what SCP Two, you ask what ScD rank. Jr Researchers can only test Safe SCPs, Researchers can only test Safe and Euclid SCPs, Senior Researchers can test all three classes, except those that require O5 permissions, e.g, SCP-106. Learn these designations. I don't want to hear that a Security Personnel authorized a Euclid test for a Jr. Three, you retrieve as many Class-Ds as necessary or as many as are allowed depending on the SCP classification. The full number of Class-D personnel authorize in a test for each SCP class, and the full number of Security personnel required in a test for each SCP class will be found on the guide you will receive when you leave. If any class-D personnel refuse to follow your orders, you give one verbal warning, then proceed to terminate them. Then call an FP to clean up the mess. Do not abuse of Class-D personnel, unless you want the Ethics committee to grill your a** to the wall. When you retrieve a Class-D, you are to order them to face the wall and listen to directions. You are also to order them not to speak unless spoken too. Then have the Researcher explain the test and finally start towards the testing area. When you are en-route to the testing area, the order of personnel should be: Science personnel/Spectators Security personnel Class-D personnel Security personnel Other Divisional members (Usually MTF, ISD, or IA) When you reach the containment chamber, all Science personnel and spectators are to enter the viewing area. Security personnel are to then escort all Class-D personnel into the containment chamber and ensure they don't attempt to exit the chamber. When a test is over you escort remaining personnel back to the CDC Are and await for further tests. If a Breach occurs you are to escort all personnel to a safe location, lockdown the hallway in which the SCP has breached and await MTF or RRT arrival. If no MTF or RRT arrive, you and any other Security a Personnel present are to contain the SCP youselves. MTF only have order over you when a breach occurs, other than that you out rank them and every other division. If a Chaos Insurgent ever enters the vicinity of the Facility, you are to either put the test You are in on hold and report to MG or you leave your post at the CDC and report to the MG. You and Mobile Task Force Nu-7 will then proceed to stand your ground at the MG and fend of Insurgents. Do not kill Insurgent right were they come from, you will be reprimanded if you do So. You shoot only when shot at. When you are sure the insurgents have given up, you are to return to your posts and resume normal duties. Good? Crowd: ''and agrees'' Well, I think we better wrap this up. On your way out retrieve your Uniform, Radio, Keycard, I.D card, Guide, and, you get a new gun. Report to the firing range, it's in Sector-B, once you pass you firing test you'll recieve your brand new M4A1. Good luck people, I look forward to seeing you all out in the field.